Fragile:
by Serayna
Summary: Love triangle between a sarcastic Oc and Superboy/Robin. (Conner/Dick) Rated M for perverted/suggestive comments and possible steamy situations in the future. Oh and for cursing, though there won't be a lot.
1. Author's Note:

_**Author's Note:**_

So here I am again...starting another story. I just can't post it on Wattpad, I'll be massacred there.

I used to watch this show, like religiously. I absolutely loved it and I started several fan-fictions before for it, but never got around to posting them. Nor will I ever, really, because they all sucked. But as I was watching Cartoon Network -a marathon of the older shows- and Teen Titans came on, I remembered my fierce love for Robin in the Young Justice show as well.

_**And this is the product. **_

The only thing I own in this fan-fiction is Serayna and the plot line outside of the normal Young Justice plot line. As I re-watch -because I can't remember past the first episode- I will write along to the episodes and weasel Serayna in there and spice it up a bit.

I also can't decide on the love interest.

Face it. Both Conner Kent AND Dick Grayson are two smexy hunks of beef, of which I refuse to pass up the opportunity to love on them both.

Plus there are a lot of pros and cons to each.

So there will probably be a love triangle. And you, my dear reader, will probably get to choose who she ends up with.

I can't promise this will be updated twenty-four seven. I already suck at updating all my other stories -thank you short attention span- and am busy despite my lack of social life. The most I can try for is an update every Friday. You will be notified in an author's note if the schedule changes, so please try to read them.

-CherryC;


	2. Chapter One:

**_Start: _**

_Episode One: Independence Day; Part One_

* * *

"Today's the day," Batman's black-gloved fingers curl around Robin's shoulder, squeezing lightly. The two share a small look; even Batman's stoic face is lit with excitement.

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," Green Arrow smiles, eyes hidden behind a small inky mask around his eyes. Aquaman, standing tall and proud, finishes, "Headquarters of the Justice League."

They stand outside the large, beautifully designed building -just in front of the large crowd of news reporters that wait eagerly for the future heroes to pass. Her arms are crossed in front of her, azure eyes bored. She too wears a small dark mask around her eyes -concealing her true identity from the rest of the world. Though the rest of her super-outfit is different -a stark white cape and matching leotard with long sleeves and thick, chunky silver bands around her wrists. A small supply-belt wraps lazily around her hips, slanted and almost falling off. Her long black hair is pulled back, with a long fringe-bang sweeping across her forehead and curling behind her ear.

A whine sounds from behind them, "Awe man!"

They turn. A small smile tugs at her lips as Flash-adorned in his signature red body suit- and Kid-Flash -a mirror image in yellow- skid to a stop in front of the group of supers, the latter's arms folding across his chest with a pout, "I knew we'd be the last ones here."

Serayna chuckles, "Ironic, isn't it?"

Unlike the others, Wally, or Kid-Flash, doesn't bother to hide his eyes -a bright, striking jade. And they slide towards her, flashing with amusement, "Shut it, Ray-ray."

"Don't call me that," She retorts smoothly, features becoming cold, and Wonder Woman places a hand on her shoulder, "Come now. Let's get inside."

Serayna politely shrugs the hand off and starts towards the front of the building. Her white-gloved hands curl into tight fists at her sides, hidden within the depths of her rest of the group follows, Wonder Woman sighing softly, eyes glued to her daughter's back. Flash coughs into his fist, "Awkward much?"

And earns dirty looks from everybody.

"Hey, I was just trying to lighten the mood," He smiles cheekily, shrugging slightly.

They walk through the crowd of reporters. An ocean of whispers flows around them, grasping desperately for their attention. Serayna is careful to ignore them -knowing most of the reporters have no idea who she is -but can't help but overhear the other's ungrateful mutters.

"Have all five side kicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" Wally asks, smiling enthusiastically.

"Don't call us side-kicks," Roy, better known as Speedy, barks, "Not after today."

Wally frowns, "Sorry."

But his smile quickly reappears, "First time at the Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed."

Richard's head swivels his way, irritation radiating off his small body in massive waves, "You're overwhelmed. Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anybody just whelmed?" The boy wonder complains.

Serayna can't help but smile lazily, "Because not everybody knows that the word can be used solely by itself." She glances back, eyes locking with Dick's, "Nobody is a genius, like you. Or really cares."

"I care," He begins to rant, but he his words break off as they walk into the main hall, "Oh...maybe that's why..."

Huge golden statues of all the supers line the wall, mounted above the doors. Tourists pause, camera lens quickly tearing away from the statues to get a shot at the real things, as they walk across the hall. They come to a stop in front of a large, gray door engraved with the words, 'Authorized Personnel Only'. It slides open, revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. He greets them by name and welcomes them as he turns, "You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked gallery, and, of course, our library."

Serayna takes in the neatly stacked shelves that line the walls of the fairly large room -overflowing with both worn and new books. For a massive bookworm, this is paradise. Wally leans in, nudging her with his elbow, "You might wanna wipe the drool off before it stains the floor."

She scowls, hand flying to her mouth.

Flash laughs, "Make yourselves at home!"

Most of the teens take a seat. Serayna sits on Robin's armrest, arms folded across her chest, and Speedy opts to stand -because there are no seats left. His eyes narrow and the teens focus on the older Justice League members.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of four ice villains attacking on the same day," Batman's deep voice rumbles and his gaze darts towards the teens, "We shouldn't be long." He turns and looks up, just in time for a small camera to appear before them. A ray of blue light scans up each member's body, an animatronic voice identifying them each.

Roy steps forward, frowning, "That's it?"

They turn back to look his way. Serayna, Willy, and Dick all share a wide-eyed look of surprise as he continues, "You promised us a real look inside -not a glorified backstage pass."

"It's the first step," Aquaman frowns slightly, "You've been granted access few others get."

"Oh really?" Roy gestures to the large window above them- built like an observatory glass put between an animal and a zoo visitor. "Who cares about which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy," Green Arrow chides gently, moving forward towards his apprentice, "You just need to be patient."

Roy cuts him off with a hiss, "What I need, is _respect_." He turns back to the other teens and gives them an outraged look, "They're treating us like kids! No, even worse. Like sidekicks," He spits the word like it is vinegar in his mouth.

"We deserve better than this."

The four share a small look. Serayna's thin eyebrows pucker. Who cares if they don't get to see the rest of the base today; they've only been official members for five minutes and it wasn't like the older League members had all the time in the world to busy themselves with newer members.

_Everything always happens for a reason._

They probably also just wanted to take it slow, make sure they each were really ready for a big- boss fight. Serayana starts to open her mouth to voice her thoughts, but is cut off by Roy, "You're kidding, right?"

"You're playing their game?" His hands curl into tight fists, "Why!? Today was supposed to be _the_ day," His fist slams into an open palm angrily, "Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the League."

Wally looks back to Dick and Seryana before looking back towards Roy, "Well, sure," He sits up and shrugs slightly, almost apologetically, "But I thought step one was a tour of the HQ."

"Except the hall isn't the league's real HQ."

Everyone's eyes widen into saucers -even the elder supers. A burst of surprise jolts through Serayna's body, followed swiftly by a stark chill running down her back. There was another base? Azure eyes flicker towards her mother, narrowing on her face and Diana simply frowns.

Wally's mouth drops open and Roy continues, "I bet they never told you. It's just a false front for tourists and a pit-stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing."

His arm lifts, hand gesturing towards the sky, "An orbiting satellite called the Watch Tower."

Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman now glare at Green Arrow. The man shrugs slightly and flashes them a weak smile, "I know, I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception."

Batman's eyes narrow.

"Or not," Green Arrow's smile fades into a frown.

"You are not helping your cause here, son," Aquaman steps forward, "Stand down or-"

"Or what?" Roy sneers, "You'll send me to my room? And I am _not_ your son! I'm not even his," He shoots a dirty look towards Green Arrow and his chin lifts defiantly, "I thought I was his partner."

Yellow-gloved fingers grasp the rim of his hat, "But not anymore."

Roy throws the hat down to the floor, glaring angrily into Green Arrow's eyes. Serayna's jaw drops now; she would never dream of disrespecting an elder member like that. Granted, she'd never been mentored like the others and wasn't particularly close to any of them, but still...

Throwing it all away because of something so small...it just seems so stupid.

"Guess they're right about you four," Roy growls as he stalks past the teens rooted to the chairs, barely casting a glance their way.

**_"You're not ready."_**


	3. Chapter Two:

**_Start: _**

_Episode One: Independence Day; Part Two_

* * *

The tension in the air could be cut with knife and, as the door slides shut behind Roy, each of the teens numbly stand up. They stare at the back of the door, frozen with shock. An icy coldness spears through Serayna's gut, embedding itself there.

A small dinging sound rips through the air -dragging everyone's attention towards a large telepromt screen located just beside the Justice-League-Only door. A flash of green sparks across the screen and then Superman appears.

"Superman to Justice League. There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire."

The elder members move closer to the screen, gathering around. Batman answers, "I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to-"

Another sound cuts the caped man off, "Zatara to Justice League," A smaller rectangle forms in the corner of the screen -depicting a middle aged man with a strange mustache and top hat.

"Wotan is using the Amulet of Aten to block out the sun; requesting full League response."

Batman looks to Superman, "Superman?"

"It's a small fire," Superman hastily glances at something off the screen, "Local authorities have it under control."

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman presses a button, "All Leagers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman Out."

Dick glances towards Serayna, nudging her slightly with his elbow. She glances over and they share a look before walking towards the elder supers -Wally and Kaldur, or Aqualad, following suit.

Batman, Aquaman, Wonder Woman, and Flash stop in front of the teens. "Stay put," Batman rumbles, much to Dick's annoyance.

"What?" Boy Wonder protests, "Why?"

Serayna glares at her mother. While she tried not to disrespect the other supers, her mother was a completely different story.

Diana motions for her daughter to step away from the others. Serayna complies, lips pressing together into a firm line. "I know you must be upset about the information Speedy disclosed," Diana begins in a low, calm voice, "But for right now, we're asking you to stay here. If Batman is suspicious about Cadmus and-"

"Then, yeah," Serayna interrupts irritably, "I need to use my head and be suspicious. But you know I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing."

"Serayna, I'm asking you to, as your mother. At least until we've checked it out."

"You shouldn't have to check it out. I thought we were full-fledged members now; you wouldn't think twice about sending Batman or Green Arrow out there!"

Diana closes her eyes, voice strained, "Because they have more experience than you-"

"How am I supposed to get the experience that I need if you don't let me go out myself?" Serayna's hands curl into tight fists and a small, wispy strand of inky black begins to coil around her forearm -sizzling dangerously. "When will I ever be experienced enough? When will any of us ever be experienced enough?"

"When you learn to control your emotions!" Her mother finally snaps, blazing azure eyes staring pointedly at her daughter's arms. "When you learn to get angry without setting lose a tornado of shadows!

"Says the woman shouting angrily."

The elder woman glares icily. Her lips are pressed into a grim line, hands clenched into tight fists at her sides. "Serayna," She warns.

"I think your boyfriends are leaving you." Said girl states coldly, gesturing towards the other supers. Batman pauses mid-step, having come to gather Diana, and is careful to remain indifferent.

Diana barely tears her gaze away from her daughter, "We will discuss this later."

"A discussion usually involves two people talking back and forth to each other. I think you meant to use the word 'lecture'." Wally appears by Serayna's side, his hand clamping over her mouth, "Good luck." The yellow-clad boy grinds out through his teeth, flashing the elder supers a cheeky grin.

Diana vanishes with the others through the small door they'd been preparing to go through earlier -leaving the teens alone in the large room.

Serayna manages to get her teeth around one of Wally's fingers and bites down -hard.

Letting out a cry, Wally wrenches his hand away from her mouth and jerks back several feet, nursing the small wound. Serayna wipes at her mouth and glares at him, "Never do that again."

"Jeesh," Wally scoffs, "I was just trying to keep you from getting into even more trouble. Your mom looked pissed, with a capital A."

Dick frowns at him, "That makes no sense."

"Yes it does," Wally explains, "Angry and pissed are, like, the same. So she's both angry and pissed and I-"

"Okay, Wally, we get it." Serayna cuts him off. Her arms fold across her chest; every muscle in her body is tense with anger. Even though she thought he was stupid for walking out on everything, Serayna could understand how Roy felt now.

A small moment of silence wraps around them like a blanket, thick and suffocating. Kaldur breaks it, looking somber. "My mentor...my king. I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Wally asks scornfully, "They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret HQ in space!" His arms wave around dramatically.

Kaldur's face hardens, "What else aren't they telling us?"

Serayna looks to Dick, who scoffs softly, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Because we've already come so far just to throw it all away." She says softly, "And they are our family -whether we see them that way or not. Who cares if it's not by blood?" Kaldur's gaze moves down towards the ground. Dick stares at her, frowning, and Wally sighs.

"It still isn't fair."

Everyone falls silent -a sense of agreement radiating through the air. Wally's arms cross across his chest, head dipped down slightly. Serayna glares at a nearby chair -thoughts churning wildly about her mother. Wally was right. It really wasn't fair.

"What is...Project Cadmus?"

Serayna's head snaps up, brows furrowing. "I'm curious too," She mutters.

She looks to Dick -the superstar genius of the group, who smirks slightly in response, "I don't know...but I bet I could find out."

They gather around him as his fingers grace the golden keyboard, tapping furiously. Serayna leans against the boy wonder, arms folded atop his head. He ignores her, easily supporting her weight.

The animatronic voice from earlier drones, "Access denied."

"Wanna bet?" He snickers.

The screen begins to flood with numbers and commands. Wally's eyes widen and he spares Dick a wide-eyed look, "Uh...whoa... how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat Cave." He answers smugly, as the once blinking red screen switches to vivid green and the voice drones, "Access Granted."

The file opens and Serayna moves as Dick sits up, peering closer at the screen.

"Alright, Project Cadmus -a genetics lab located here in D.C." Dick reads aloud and then pauses, looking to the others, "That's all there is...but if Batman's suspicious," His eyes lock with Serayna's, whose lips curl back with a wicked smirk, "Maybe we should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do." Kaldur murmurs, features lightening, "It would be poetic justice."

Dick elbows Serayna lightly, "Hey, they're all about justice."

"I say we do it." She agrees with a nod, elbowing Dick back, "Show them just how experienced we really are." And prove her mother wrong...

Kaldur sighs softly, "But they said stay put."

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this." Dick argues smugly.

"Speak for yourself." Serayna grumbles under her breath and he gives her a knowing look, "Don't even bother, Ray, you know you're going."

She smiles slightly.

"Wait," Wally places a hand on Dick's shoulder, "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm so going."

The two boys share a wide grin and shift their attention towards Kaldur, who still looks uncertain. Serayna snickers and shakes her head, slowly making her way towards the door. Kaldur wouldn't last against the boy wonder's puppy-dog face and awesome argumentative powers.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" She hears Kaldur ask.

"We didn't come for a playdate."

Project Cadmus is a large, rectangular building standing several stories high and spewing dark tendrils of smoke out its windows. Firefighters stand in front of it, hoses aimed at the roaring flames, and sirens wail loudly.

Kid-flash darts ahead, propelling himself up the side of the building and catches two scientist-looking men before they can fall to a gruesome death. Serayna, or Ray as the civilians know her as, snickers as he loses his footing and has to grab a window so he doesn't fall.

"Smooth," Robin remarks, looking amused.

"Like ice cream." She snickers.

The two fist-bump. Aqualad, however, doesn't look as amused as the others, "Does he always have to run ahead?" Robin nudges Ray and the two silently sneak off running towards the building. Behind them, Aqualad starts to say, "We need a plan, we need...Robin? Ray?"

Robin's laugh echoes. Aqualad looks up, just in time to see Robin leap onto one of the firetrucks and use the extended white ladder to swing into the window. Ray focuses on the image of a small staircase leading to the window and the shadows shift, forming small square steps. She runs up them and helps Robin pull Kid-Flash into the building.

Aqualad appears in front of the window, a small tornado of water holding the two men who'd fallen, and carefully lowers them to the ground. He steps into the room the others are in and scowls, "I appreciate the help."

"You handled it." Robin taps away on another computer, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?"

Ray and Kid-Flash go through files in a nearby cabinet. Aqualad says nothing and walks through the room, looking around suspiciously. A small whirring sound resonates from the other side and the supers stiffen, rushing to Aqualad's spot.

"There was something in that elevator."

"That isn't right," Kid-Flash frowns, "The elevators shouldn't be working. They should be locked down."

Robin moves forward and presses at the buttons. When nothing happens, he steps back and mutters, "This is wrong." His left arm lifts, a holographic computer appearing on his wrist.

He hastily types something in, "Thought so. This is a high speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building," He scoffs.

"Neither does what I saw," Aqualad steps forth and wrenches the elevator doors open -revealing a very long, very dark way down.

Robin moves forward and peers over the ledge, "And that's why they need an express elevator."

"Lovely," Ray sighs softly as Robin shoots the ceiling with his grappling gun and easily descends into the darkness. She leaps out and grabs the rope, sliding down with after him with Aqualad and Kid-Flash not too far behind.

Her grip on the rope tightens and she slows to a stop, just barely running into Robin.

"I'm at the end of my rope," He says, sounding surprised. He kicks his legs back and swings from the end of the rope to the small ledge between the elevator door and a gruesome fall to the death.

Ray closes her eyes, "I hate you."

"Calm down," Robin chuckles, reaching out to her, "I'm right here. I won't let you fall."

She glares at him, focusing a on a bridge between her feet and the ledge of the elevator, "Lies. All you speak are lies." Gingerly, she reaches out with her feet and it presses into the solid form of her bridge.

"It's okay," Robin reaches out even farther.

She releases the bat-rope completely and grabs his hand. He squeezes hers tightly and she makes the mistake of looking down.

Her heart flutters.

And her fear of heights really kicks in.

The bridge below her feet vanishes, molding back into the walls with the rest of the shadows. Robin lets out a yelp, hastily grabbing her wrist with both hands. She grabs at his other hand, trying to pull herself up.

"Good god, you're heavy," Robin remarks as Aqualad swings onto the ledge and helps him pull Ray up.

"Shut up," She clings to them both like a wet cat, shaking, "Get me inside, Robin."

"Coming, coming." He taps away on his wrist-computer, "Bypassing secruity...there. Go."

Aqualad wrenches the doors open and Ray rushes towards the nearest wall, "Beautiful solid floors and walls," She flattens her arms against the wall, "I missed you terribly. I love you. Let me-"

"Welcome to Project Cadmus," Robin pulls Ray away from the wall before she can disturb the others anymore.

Aqualad looks around, taking in the strange red and black designs that adorn the walls. The room is shaped awkwardly, like a gothic-meets-techno foyer. Kid-Flash speeds forward.

"Wait!" Aqualad hisses.

The whole room trembles. Ray and Robin lock arms, struggling to keep one another upright. Kid-Flash skids to a stop and topples over, just barely missing a large sharply clawed foot that stomps down. His eyes widen and everyone gasps.

"Looks like Dumbo got a makeover," Ray whispers.

A huge heard of elephant-sized creatures rumbles past. Kid-Flash quickly rolls out of the way and the others move forward, to get a better look. The creatures have large, gorilla-like feet up front but circular elephant-like feet in the back. Each have different shaded tusks, like an elephant, but no trunk. Their mouths hang open to reveal razor sharp teeth and sharp spikes protrude from their shoulders, almost like a spiked collar is curled around them.

"More than just a makeover," Robin whispers, nudging Ray, "They're hardly even elephants."

"Look at that one!" Ray points to the top of one of the creatures, where a strange hairless-looking monkey-like creature sits. Its eyes flash a bright crimson, glued to their faces.

"No," Aquaman murmurs lowly, sarcastically, "Nothing odd going on here."

"This is so creepy," Kid-Flash whispers as the strange creatures disappear around a corner further down the hallway.

Ray nods in agreement, "Well, the file did say it was a genetics lab."

"Should we follow them?"

"Let's go this way." Robin rushes down the hallway. Shrugging slightly, the others follow in pursuit, careful not to lose the boy wonder. They slide to a stop in front of a large door and Robin quickly unlocks it.

The four freeze.

"Okay," Robin murmurs, "I am officially whelmed."

Row after row of stacked glass pods line the walls, stretching to the ceiling and back. They each flicker eerily with blue light -powered by a sizzling sphere carved into the wall across from them, close to the ceiling. Each pod holds a strange, deformed looking creature.

Ray shudders, "Why do they look like bugs?"

"I think they tapped into your profile," Robin can't resist a chuckle, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Cataloged all your fears and designed this place around them, you know?"

"I'll eat you."

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world," Kid-Flash turns, gesturing towards the pods, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generates its own power with these...things..."

"Bugs," Ray supplies.

Aqualad nods, ignoring Ray, "Of course. That makes sense; even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth."

"And this Cadmus creates new life too," Ray taps her chin as Robin starts towards one of the small computers located at the base of the pods. He smirks, "Let's find out why."

He connects the small computer on his wrist to the computer in front of him, via usb. With a few taps, Robin unlocks the database and begins to scan through the creatures. "They call them...Genomorphs."

Ray peers closer, "Are those the stats?"

"Yeah, you see them too?" Robin shakes his head incredulously and clicks through the different creatures, "Super-strength, telepathy, razor claws? These are living weapons!"

Kid-Flash frowns, "They're engineering an army." He and Ray share a worried look, "But for who?"

"Wait, there's something else," Robin cuts them off, pointing at the screen, "Project Kr..." He lets out a small growl, "Ugh, the file is triple encrypted. I-I can't-"

"Don't move!"

Everyone stiffens -heads swiveling to the left. Guardian -a yellow helmeted man in a dark jumpsuit- skids to a stop, blue eyes wide. Strange panther-like creatures slink around him and one of the monkey genomorphs sits on his shoulder.

"Wait...Ray?" Guardian stares at her and then shifts his gaze to Robin, "Robin? Aqualad...Kid-Flash?"

Robin smirks, "At least he got your name right."

Kid-Flash shoots him a glare.

Aqualad stares at the intruder blankly, eyebrows slightly furrowed in thought, "I know you..." He pauses for a second and then his face relaxes as he comes to a realization, "Guardian -a hero."

Guardian straightens out of his fighting stance, smiling slightly, "I do my best."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I think that's my question, kids," The genomorphs surrounding the hero scoot in closer -still crouched and waiting for a command -as he speaks, "I'm Chief of Security. You're trespassing." He moves his hands to his hips, striking a mildly heroic pose, "But we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

Ray's stomach drops through her feet. If they call the League, she wouldn't be able to prove anything to her mother and Diana would never let it go. She'd never be allowed outside again. And Batman would maim Dick.

The raven haired girl glances towards said boy, white hood hiding the top portion of her face. Dick's expression, however, mirrors hers -lips tight around the corners, yet curled up in a small playful smile.

"You think the league is going to approve of you breeding weapons?" Kid-Flash scowls, green eyes blazing. Ray coughs silently and Robin looks up.

His nose twitches.

He's almost finished downloading the file.

Years ago, at the beginning of their super adventure, the duo made up a secret code of twitches -to use while at parties and such, where the kids were to remain silent unless spoken to. Now that they are teens, they're allowed to wander the parties and don't have to rely on the code to speak.

But it still comes in handy.

She presses her lips together -signaling an okay.

"Weapons?" Guardian looks astounded, "What are you...wha.."

The genomorph on Guardian's shoulder glances over, little horns glowing crimson. Guardian's eyes grow wide and his mouth drops open for a few moments, before he cringes in pain. His hand flies to his helmet, "Gah...my head."

Ray frowns, "I don't have a good feeling-"

Guardian's head snaps up. He glares at them and points a finger their way, "Take them down hard. No mercy!"

The genomorphs surrounding him let out vicious snarls and leap forward. Eyes wide, Ray clenches her fists together -shadows squeezing through her fingers to form sizzling spheres. Robin disconnects his wrist-computer and throws a smoke bomb down.

"Sweet mother of -" Kid-Flash is cut off by razor sharp claws that rake through the air, dangerously close to his chest.

Ray chucks sphere after sphere at anything that moves. Vision clouded by the smoke -which Robin uses as a shield to fire his gappling gun at one of the rafters above, Ray carefully and quickly makes her way through the smoke -trying to find Aqualad or Robin.

"Robin?" Ray skids to a stop beside said boy, who's typing furiously on his wrist-computer -which is hooked up to a door just outside the smokey room.

"Shh," He whispers, leaning in with concentration.

Ray glances back over her shoulder as Kid-Flash appears to her right, growling. "Way to be a team player, Rob!"

"Weren't you right behind me?" Robin barely glances over, shooting him a confused look, "Ray was." The door opens, revealing a fairly large elevator. The three run inside and turn around. Aqualad rounds the corner.

He skids to a stop inside the elevator and Kid-Flash jabs his knuckle at the close-doors-button. The genomorphs leap at the elevator -only to be met with a face-full of door. Ray's heart races in her chest, a healthy dose of adrenaline replacing her blood.

The numbers above the door begin to increase.

"We're heading down?" Aqualad frowns in disapproval towards Robin.

Kid-Flash seconds his disapproval, "Dude, out is up!" He points towards the ceiling.

"Excuse me?" Robin stares at them both, irritation seeping through his masked façade, "Project Kr? It's down, on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad moves around them, towards the wall. He rubs at his neck wearily, head shaking, "Perhaps...perhaps we should contact the League."

"No!" Ray shouts, hands clenching into tight fists, "We can do this. This is what we've trained to do for the past four years," Her tiny body trembles with anger, "Do you know what they'll say when they find out and we have nothing to prove ourselves with?"

Robin frowns and reaches out, "Ray, I-"

A small ding interrupts him. Everyone's eyes swivel forward, towards the ever-changing number above the doors. And it's frozen.

On level 52.


End file.
